Beau Concours De Type
by My Flawed Perfection
Summary: The male modeling contest Beau Concours De Type is here and only 20 guys can be selected. What happens when Remus Lupin's assistant, Harry Potter, starts to fall for the contestant Draco Malfoy? Will the love be returned? And who will become Male Model?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

THIS IS DEDICATED TO DMHPluv... Love ya!

Chapter 1

"Harry'd be perfect for that!" Hermione stated.

"For what?" Harry asked her.

"For this contest coming to our town. It's a Male modeling contest. If you get chosen you get to be put through this competition that lasts 2 months if you don't get voted out." Hermione explained to him.

"No way!" Harry exclaimed. Harry Potter had long black hair, and emerald green eyes. He had a pixie-ish look about him. He was 18 years old and was the only son of Lily and James Potter and was cherished very much as Lily couldn't have any more children. He was short and very skinny and always wore a sweater.

"Oh, alright." she sighed.

A few days later...

"Harry, why don't you go hang out with your friends?" Lily suggested as she handed her son a coat.

"They're all at the auditions for that modeling thing." Harry replied.

"Then why don't you go down there anyway? Go support your friends?" Lily insisted. She didn't want her son to stay in side the house all day.

"Alright Mum." Harry sighed as he took his coat from her. He got his keychain and put it around his neck(it was the necklace like keychain) and he walked out of the house.

Harry silently walked down to his high school where the auditions were being held. There was like three hundred or so guys. He immediately found his friend Cedric Diggory.

"Hey Ced!" Harry called out to him as he walked towards him.

"Hey Harry. I thought this kind of thing didn't interest you." Cedric Diggory stated. He had short, curly, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was one of the hottest guys in school and was sure to get chosen.

"I don't. I'm just here for support." he smiled at his older friend as a man walked out of the building and faced the line.

"We are taking an hour break from seeing everybody so you all can come back or say here until 4:00 p.m." The man said, so a lot of people started leaving.

"Are you going to stay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to lose my spot on line." Cedric smiled at him.

Harry sighed before looking around. He spotted a very familiar looking brunette.

"Hey Ced, I'll be back in a minute!" Harry said before walking to a tawny haired man in expensive looking clothes who was on a cell phone.

"Yeah... Okay... Uh-huh... Okay... Yeah... I'll be home later on tonight." the man spoke into the cell phone. "Okay... Bye." he said.

"Remmie!" Harry said to the man.

The tawny haired man looked at him in surprise at being called that. Then he realized who it was.

"Harry!" the man pulled him into a hug.

"Remus Lupin, my Mum is not happy with you. Going off to France and not even leaving notice!" Harry scolded him as Remus let him go.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your kind of thing..." Remus stated.

"I know. I'm here supporting a friend of mine." Harry smiled.

"My goodness. I wish you were here for the contest. You would've made it hands down... God, you don't even know how many people the three of us have seen for this thing." Remus sighed.

"I wouldn't ever do something like this and you know that." Harry scolded him as Remus held his hands up in defense.

"You almost said a double negative." Remus caught his 'wouldn't ever' instead of the usual 'would never.'

"Well, it's cold out. My tongue feels like it's getting numb and my brain is freezing." Harry snapped at him. Remus knew how Harry got in the cold.

"How many layers did Lily make you put on?" Remus asked.

"She made me wear my coat... I put on 4 layers I think..." Harry replied.

"Damn." Remus sighed. "Well... Hm... Can I make you a deal?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Can you become my assistant for this contest?" Remus asked.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You get to go on television..." Remus stated, knowing damn well that Harry didn't think highly of that. "You'll get to room with 20 hot guys?" Remus tried.

"Ok, I'm in." Harry nodded.

"great!" Remus sighed in relief. Harry was a very organized person and he helped make most of his clothing designs anyway. Besides... this takes a lot of work off of Remus' shoulders. Harry could help with the picture taking and help showing them how they're supposed to walk down a runway and poses.

"Would you believe Mum suggested I do the contest?" Harry asked before Remus threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, I have to go in and tell them you're my assistant and I'll come get you." Remus stated before going back inside.

Harry couldn't help but think that he was going to have an eventful two months.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.  
This is still dedicated to DMHPluv 

Chapter 2

"Okay, filming starts in 5 minutes, if the contestants will come out!" one of the people called.

"Sirius, Severus, this is my assistant, Harry Potter. Harry, this is Sirius Black and Severus Snape. They are also judges." Remus introduced.

"Now, you never fully explained what I do..." Harry trailed off.

"Basically you are to room with the 20 imbeciles and if they make any terrible mistakes you inform us when it comes to elimination time." Severus snapped.

"Alright then..." Harry nodded.

"Also you'll be teaching them how to walk down a run way and model... Have you done that before?" Sirius asked him.

"Of course he has. He's helped with my clothes line. He actually came up with some of the designs and has modeled them. He's very knowledgable in this area." Remus stood up for Harry.

"Two people will be eliminated a week. You also have some say... well... I suppose what comes from you bases our decisions as we only get the pictures from the photographer. You actually tell us how they were, how they messed up, who acts like what and who really wants this." Sirius told him.

"Lovely." Harry sighed sarcastically.

"Very." Severus sneered. "How old are you again?" he asked.

"I'm 18." he replied.

"Aren't you a little too young to be Lupin's assistant?" Severus questioned.

"He's fine. I know his parents and they give their consent." Remus defended his Pup.

"Why don't you let him speak for himself?" Severus snarled at Remus.

"Just leave him alone Snapie." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Harry's fine. If Rem believes he can do it, then he must be able to." Sirius stated, ruffling Harry's hair. He then paused and looked at Harry. "You know, you should've tried for the contest. You have the right looks, beautiful flawless skin, an obvious fashion sense-" Severus snorted.

"How many shirts is the kid wearing?" he asked.

"5." Sirius counted. "Oh... 6." he re-counted.

"Try sayin he has a fashion sense after removing a few of his clothes. Then see if he still matches." he snorted.

"You know, you actually look thinner if you take the layers off... Though, you are already pretty thin." Sirius pondered. "If... hmm... I have a friend named Peter Pettigrew... He's a casting director... He could probably put you in a children's movie... You could be a fairy or a pixie or an elf..." Sirius mumbled and Harry scooted away towards Remus, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Cub, the camera's are all set up and filming is starting in a minute. Also the contestants are all out here." Remus led Harry over to a table with four chairs.

Harry sat down at the end of the table right next to Remus and Sirius took Remus's left and Severus took the only chair left.

"Okay, filming starts... five... four... three... two... action." the camera man said.

"Welcome to Beau Concours De Type. As you all know, three men who started very major male clothes lines, have been going around England searching for 20 men between the ages of 18 to 30 to become Vainqueur de Beauté. The winner of the competition that is going to take place in these two months will win 1 million pounds and a modeling contract with Grim Wear, Serpents' Clothes, and Wolf Wonders. At the end of every week two people will be eliminated. Now, let's get introduced to our judges." a man, Kyle, said before the camera turned to the four people at the table. "The man at the Left of the table if Serpents' Clothes designer Severus Snape. Next to him is Sirius Black, the designer of Grim Wear, and lastly Remus Lupin from Wolf Wonders with his assistant, Harry Potter." Kyle introduced.

Harry looked at the contestants and hid his nervousness at the fact that he was going to be rooming with them for the next two months.

"Lets introduce our contestants." He walked over to the contestants. "We have Theodore Nott, Zacharias Smith, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Creevy, Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Bill Weasley, Terrance Higgs, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Adrian Pucey, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, and Thomas Riddle!" Kyle introduced. "Now for the rules! Judges!" he went back over to Severus, Sirius, Remus and Harry.

"For the next two months you will be living together and with you, Lupin's assistant will be living with you as well. He will teach you the proper way of modeling for pictures, modeling clothes and walking down the runway. Every week two people will be eliminated. You are to be on your best behavoir." Severus stated.

"Sirius, Remus, Harry? Anything you'd like to add?" Kyle asked the other three as he ignored Severus.

"We'd like to thank you 20 for coming out here. It was really difficult to choose who would be here today and we hope we made the right choice." Remus said.

"Alrighty then. Thank You Judges." Kyle said. "Contestants, if you follow Harry, Harry'll show you where you'll be staying for the next two months." and on cue Harry got up from the table and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.  
As far as I know, the story is still dedicated to DMHPluv. 

Chapter 3

"This is where you'll be staying... or at least some of you will be staying for the next two months." Harry said nicely to the 20 guys. "Any questions?" he asked.

A guy with blonde hair and gray eyes spoke up.

"Where will you be staying?" he sneered, noticing there was only 20 beds and a couch.

"Oh yes... The couch is a pull out and that's where I'll sleep." Harry smiled at the man. "And you are?" he asked.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy." he replied.

"Okay then, every should turn in because, no doubt, you will have to get up early... And if you go to sleep late you will get Crow's Feet." Harry stated cheerfully before pulling out the bed and getting a blanket and a pillow and stuffed animal from his bag next to the pull out. He grabbed a small bag and went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before returning to the room and plopping down on the bed. "Night everyone!" he said before going to sleep.

The next few minutes were spent in quiet.

"I guess we should get ready for bed..." Cedric said finally, interrupting the silence.

"I guess so..." Neville agreed before they all started fighting over the bathroom.

They should've known that there was a reason why Harry told them to get up early the next morning.

THE NEXT DAY

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Harry called out cheerfully as he walked throughout the room, fully dressed and showered. "You all need to get dressed and showered because in two hours you will have your first photoshoot!" he announced as some of the guys groaned and got up.

Of course, the next two hours was spent fighting for the shower and quickly getting dressed.

Thankfully everyone had quickly showered and got dressed.

They got into a bus and were off to a huge building.

"And this is where the photoshoot will be happening." Harry told them as they finally got off the bus. He led them into the building and to the third floor of the place. "You will be posing in the clothes you are wearing. You will get different scenaries and some of you will get the same ones. You will pose to what you think goes best with that background." Harry told him. "This is this Week's task so do your best!" he smiled.

"Mr. Potter, we'd love to get a shot of you... Why don't you demonstrate for them?" the camera person suggested.

"Alrighty then!" Harry nodded.

"Your clothes are more of an Autumn..." he stated as he looked through the backgrounds. He found one and put it on the background for them all to see.

The background had a tree and brown leaves on the ground.

"Okay, we're ready." he announced.

Harry sat down on the ground, looking as though he was sitting against the tree, pulled on knee up to his chest, wrapped an arm around it, while having the other leg layed out straight infront of him and his hand planted on the ground next to him. Then he turned his head to the side to make it look like he was actually looking at something.

"Perfect!" the man said before taking a few pictures of him like that. "Thank you." he said before Harry got up.

"That, is what you have to do." Harry smiled as he brushed imaginary dust off his pants. He looked around. "How about you go first Neville?" he suggested.

The next three hours were spent teaching the 20 men how to pose and what they were doing wrong.

THAT NIGHT

"So, I have a question. Are any of you in this just for the money? Or do you really like modeling?" Harry asked them.

"Well... I like money and I like modeling... I'd have to say... even if I get no money out of this, I'd love doing this." Blaise Zambini stated.

"That's lovely." Harry smiled at him and Blaise winked causing Harry's cheek to turn pinkish.

"I don't even know why I did this. Being in this gives no one else a chance." Draco drawled. "Of course, I suppose I would have any trouble finding something to do while this was going on if I didn't participate." he shrugged.

"So you're in it for fun?" Harry asked.

"Malfoys don't do things for fun. They appreciate a challenge... which... this is obviously not." Draco stood up and left the room to go get ready for bed.

"I'm in it for the money." Marcus Flint spoke up and Adrian Pucey agreed.

After everyone stated their opinion Harry shooed them off to bed before going out into the living room with a drawing pad.

Cedric Diggory was concerned when his friend left the room so he left and followed him.

"Hey." Cedric smiled at Harry.

"Oh... Hi Ced." Harry smiled shyly at Cedric. He put his drawing pad down and invited Cedric to sit next to him. "What's up?" he asked as he looked at the different patterns on the love seat they were sitting on.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked, concerned.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." Harry sighed.

"Are you home sick yet?" he asked.

"A little bit... Yeah." Harry admitted shyly.

"You looked magnificent at the photoshoot." Cedric told him. The rest of the guys were surprised that Harry didn't sign up for the competition after watching him pose.

"Thank you." Harry said as he looked up at him. He looked at his watch. "We should probably get to bed... Who knows what's in store tomorrow?" he laughed before walking off into the room with Cedric following, naive to the pair of icey gray eyes that flashed in jealousy as they walked.

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW FOR THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO DMHPluv AND SHE GETS SAD WITH LACK OF REVIEWS!

MFP: how are you liking the story?

DMHPluv: It's awesome! I just wish more people would review though.

MFP: Don't cry! People will review!

DMHPluv: Yay! hugs hp plushies THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I'm tired of putting this thing here

THIS STORY IS NOW GIVEN TO MY FRIEND COURTNEY BECAUSE... well... I have no clue really...

Chapter 4

'The week flew by quickly' Harry thought to himself as he shouted for everyone to get up and and get dressed.

"Goodness Potter, must we get up this early?" Draco Malfoy asked as he stood up from his bed.

"Yes, it is a must. And, I didn't tell you to stay up and talk all night with Marcus and Adrian." he smiled pleasantly at the blonde.

"Urgh, someone kill him. He's too happy." Bill Weasley groaned as Harry yanked the covers off of Seamus Finnigan's naked body.

"Blimey, give a man some warning! I haven't even gotten my knickers on!" Seamus chuckled as Harry threw the blanket back at him while blushing and trying not to look at Seamus. "See something you like there?" he teased.

"Oi! We don't need a private show Finnigan!" Blaise hollered.

"Speak for yourself Zambini!... Oh... I think Bill and Seamus would look sexy together..." Oliver stated once he looked at the two guys.

Bill turned red and got up before gathering some clothes and going into the bathroom shutting the door with a snap!

"I wouldn't mind him in my bed..." Seamus said, waggling his eyebrows towards the bathroom door.

"SHUT UP FINNIGAN!" came a shout that could only belong to the red head.

"Why are we up at this unGodly hour anyway?" Cedric asked his friend.

"Oh, we're supposed to get breakfast at this buffet and from then on I'm supposed to tell you what's going on." Harry replied to his friend's question, a slight blush on his face.

"Why can't you just tell us now?" Draco asked.

"Because, if I tell you now I suppose you'll all lose your appetites." Harry replied quite honestly.

"V'at eva." Victor Krum sighed before plopping back down on the bed.

"Come on, we don't want to get Harry in trouble now." the black haired, red eyed gorgeous Thomas Riddle stated as he pulled on a white button shirt and a pair of black slacks. Without anyone except the Harry noticing, Tom threw him a very sexy wink that made Harry blush and turn away.

"Are you feeling ill Harry? You're awfully red." Neville pointed out.

"I'm fine Neville. I just feel a bit hot... that's all." Harry replied

LATER ON AT BREAKFAST

"Would you like anything else?" the waiter asked Harry.

"No, thank you though." he said to the waiter before the waiter walked off to assist the other guests. "Now, I all bet you are all wondering why I have waited until after you have eaten." he stated.

"Oh, go on with it Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Tonight, two of you will be leaving." Harry told them bluntly. "Now, excuse me, I'll be right back." he said before getting up and leaving.

Once he was out of sight everyone at the table began talking about who they think will be leaving them.

"That was quite rude." Draco sneered. "If we had known before maybe we would've kissed his arse some more." he scoffed.

"Oh shut up Malfoy! Harry doesn't like arse kissers! And besides, if Harry told us this all before we wouldn't've been able to do everything like we have been the past few days because we'd be tense and asking ourselves at every other if what we were doing would get us eliminated!" Cedric spat at Draco.

"How would you know? Are you his boyfriend or something?" Draco asked.

"No! I just know him unlike you do!" Cedric sneered.

"Whatever." Draco said before Harry came back.

"If everyone's finished, we can leave now." Harry said and everyone got up and they left.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT ELIMINATIONS

"At the beginning of the week, my assistant had brought all 20 of you to a photo shoot. And judging on the photos and input from my assistant, two of you will be leaving tonight." Remus Lupin said before him, Sirius, Severus and Harry went into the decision making room.

In the room sat a table with 21 folders of different pictures.

Severus turned to Harry.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you enter?" he barked at him.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, wondering if he had heard wrong.

"I asked, WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU ENTER THE COMPETITION? God! If you had we could've eliminated everyone already!" Severus snarled.

"First of all, you can't eliminate everyone in the first elimination and second, leave Harry alone Snapie." Sirius demanded of Severus.

"Take off your shirts." Severus ordered Harry.

"What?" Harry looked at him, shocked.

"Take off your shirts. You heard me!" Severus nodded.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if it gets Severus to shut up just do it." Remus sighed.

Harry sighed before taking 5 of his 6 layers of shirts off... And every shirt matched his outfit still... And Severus didn't look happy at all.

"Happy now Severus? Now may we continue?" Remus asked him.

"Fine." he growled before they went over to the table with pictures and started going through them. He took out Harry's pictures(as an example since they were very professional looking) and they picked through the best of everyone elses' pictures.

"Now, he looks to nervous in front of the camera. He's got to go-" Severus began.

"I had a problem with these two... They're only in it for the money and they're not going to be dedicated unless they get money and apparently lots of it." Harry told them.

They went through the pictures and talked some more about the contestants.

"He's good at what he does although he is too arrogant and doesn't think of this as a challenge... I'd keep him around." he smiled a bit.

"Okay... Have we made our decision?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Sirius nodded before giving Remus a quick, sexy smile, making him blush.

They went back into the room with the contestants.

"We have decided who will stay and which two of you will leave us." Severus stated.

"Let us remind you of what the prize is: The winner of the competition that is going to take place in these two months will win 1 million pounds and a modeling contract with Grim Wear, Serpents' Clothes, and Wolf Wonders." Harry reminded them all. "When your name is called, you will come and get your picture and that means you will be here next week." he stated.

"Thomas Riddle."

"Cedric Diggory."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Bill Weasley."

"Oliver Wood."

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Justin Finch-Fletchy."

"Lee Jordan."

"Blaise Zambini."

"Zacharias Smith."

"Terry Boot."

"Dean Thomas."

"Dennis Creevy."

"Victor Krum."

"Theodore Nott."

"Terrance Higgs."

"AND, Ernie Macmillan." Remus read of the list of people.

"Will Neville Longbottom, Marcus Flint, and Adrian Pucey step forward?" Severus sneered as the three stepped forward.

"I am holding one more picture. When I call the person's name who is in the picture, the other two people who did not get called will go back home, get all of your stuff, and go home." Remus told them.

"I'd like to say a word though. Neville, you seemed a bit nervous in these pictures. What was going on in your head at the time?" Sirius asked Neville as he shook a bit.

"If I would do good enough... If I blinked when the picture was taken... What if I wasn't good enough." Neville told him.

"Okay, that was the only thing I wanted to know." Sirius nodded. "You may call the last name out." he nodded to Remus with the same smile that he gave him before as he wondered if he'd have a chance to ask him out before he went home.

"Neville Longbottom... Congratulations." Remus smiled as Neville got a look of relief on his face and walked over to him to get his picture.

Severus looked at Marcus and Adrian.

"We don't need people who are in this just for the money. Either you are in this because you enjoy modeling or you aren't in." Severus snapped at the two before they left.

"Enjoy your weekend because Next Week will be a new activity and another elimination." Remus said before they left.

!YAY!

DMHPluv: Yay! Another chapter's out!

MFP: Sorry people. This was supposed to be out a while ago but I had to prepare for school and then I damaged my kidney so then I had to go to the doctors and I've been resting.

DMHPluv: Yes, yes, yes. Well, it's out now so that's all that matters! Oh, and don't forget to review people! Reviewing might make MFP write more quickly! Please! I'm desperate! I want to know what's going to happen next!

MFP: Hopefully, in honor of school starting for me next week, I'll have the next chapter out next week. Ta pplz! walks off leaving DMHPluv alone

DMHPluv: Oh forget this! gets her HP plushies and makes plushy Remus and plushy Siri and plushy Harry and plushy Draco have an orgy before looking up at waving bye pplz!


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

I do not own Harry Potter 

Chapter 5 Part 1

Harry sighed as he sat in the limo with 18 other guys. The competition was rather boring so far. They were on their way to their next event.

"What are we doing now?" Dennis asked.

"You'll see." Harry replied patiently. They finally arrived at studio and went in to find various racks of clothing and three large platforms and a book shelf of props.

"Ah, Harry, it's good to see you." A man with gray/white hair and blue eyes came out.

"Mr. Ollivander." Harry nodded.

"When modeling, you will have to do clothes ads that will consist of scenery. Today, we are going to have you design your own scenery and pick out your own clothes... Harry, if you'd care to demonstrate... You don't have to change your clothes... Just use one of the platforms and the props to go with your clothes." Mr. Ollivander told him.

Harry nodded before going over to the book shelf and taking a shovel, a small sled, gloves and a hat. He set the shovel against one of the steps on the platform, put on the gloves and hat and got onto the small sled.

Ollivander took his picture.

"Simple as that." he stated as Harry smiled and put the props away, taking off the gloves and hat as he did so.

"You will have 10 minutes to do what I just did... Here is a twist you should know first. You will be paired up with 5 other people. There will be 3 teams of 6. The winning team will be safe from elimination and go to dinner with the judges and I. Also, there will be an individual winner pending on who is dressed the best and best in the scenery." Harry told them. "Your clothes are provided on these racks, and you are to all be on the platform at the end of 10 minutes. You are also open to any props on the shelf."

"Harry, the teams if you will." Mr. Ollivander nodded to him.

"Team 1, Cedric, Tom, Bill, Draco, Blaise, Theo." he named team one and the team got to one platform, mumbling as they did so. "Team 2, Neville, Terrence, Ernie, Terry, Justin, Seamus." he took a breath before reading team 3. "Team 3, Oliver, Dennis, Lee, Zacharias, Dean, and Victor." he called out the last name.

"You may begin." Mr. Ollivander stated and the model wanna-bes quickly went to work.

Ten minutes later they were in place.

Harry and Mr. Ollivander went from platform to platform, looking at the contestants.

Team 1 decided a Spring theme. Cedric was in a red tank top and khaki shorts, a basketball in his hands, he was looking as though he was going to throw it to Bill, who was wearing a blue t-shirt and and gray silky shorts. Draco was wearing a white t-shirt and dark green sweats, a baseball glove covering one hand, as though waiting on Theo to throw him the ball. Theo was in a button up dark blue baseball uniform type shirt and baseball uniform pants, a glove also covering one hand and a ball in the other. Mr. Ollivander noticed with interest that Tom and Blaise dressed themselves up as skateboarders, helmet and all, the skateboards under their feet.

Harry took a picture of each person before they moved onto Team 2.

Team 2 had decided on an Autumn theme. Neville was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a striped blue and white t-shirt with a shovel of leaves in his hand. A pile of leaves sat underneath Terrence, who was dressed in a casual pair of black pants and t-shirt underneath a light red windbreaker. Ernie and Terry were dressed up the same, both looking as though going to a costume party, with trick or treating bags in their hands. Justin wore khaki pants, and a white collared button up shirt with a bookbag slung over his shoulder with a back to school look about him. Seamus looked worse for wear as he dressed in tight jeans and a silk green shirt, looking as though he were about to go to a night club, without any props.

Harry didn't pay attention to Ollivander's mumbling as he wrote on his clipboard and he took photos of the members.

Team 3 went for a Wintery look. Oliver wore a thick heavy coat with gloves and a hat, as well as goggles to go with the snowboard under his feet. Dennis was busy shoveling fake snow in his sweat pants and heavy parka. Lee and Dean were dressed in snow clothes and boots as they looked as though they were having a snowball fight. Viktor was busy ice skating as he was buttoned up in his fur coat and pants, however the scene was good, Ollivander and Harry realized that Viktor was not on the platform. Zacharias was casually building a snow man as he kneeled in the fake snow in a thick heavy coat, much like the one that Oliver wore, yet in a different color.

Harry took the pictures and then went to the middle of the room with Ollivander.

"The winning team should be Team 3-" Ollivander started but was interrupted when Team 3 started cheering. "However! Mr. Krum is not on the platform. You are all disqualified. The winning team is Team 1. The Individual winner is Tom Riddle." he announced.

"Tom, if you could, pick one person from your team." Harry requested.

"Blaise." Tom said immediately.

"You two get to go on a $15,000 pound shopping spree. Tom, you get $10,000 while Blaise, you get $5,000." Mr. Ollivander said.

"And Team 1, you will be going to dinner with the judges and I." Harry told them before they soon left to go back to the loft.

TBC...

Thanks for reading! Review please! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have not abandoned this story or any of my other stories. Part 2 will be up real soon I promise!


End file.
